Hantei XXII
Hantei XXII was the twenty-second Emperor of Rokugan, ascending the Emerald Throne in 740 and reigned until 821. Emperor In 740 Hantei XXI retired due to advanced age and his young grandson became Emperor Hantei XXII. Imperial Histories 2, p. 133 Redemption The Emperor had died while touring the Scorpion lands in the spring, and the Imperial caravan with Hantei XXII immediately began the lengthy trek back to Otosan Uchi. The Emperor's palanquin fell when crossing a river, and Hantei XXII was swept downstream. A monk found and nursed the young Hantei back to health, and as he did so he taught the Emperor about the Tao of Shinsei. When the young Emperor returned to the Imperial City he was a changed man. Hantei XXII rescinded the laws and restrictions imposed by Hantei XX, and commissioned numerous new temples. Secrets of the Empire, pp. 157-158 Maho-Tsukai Plot In 743, in the fourth year of his reign, the emperor decided to search for a wife. After searching through all of the daughters of the Doji and Kakita families, he finally chose Kakita Edako as his bride. Before the Hantei could make his announcement, however, Edako was revealed by Akodo Shimizu to be the maho-tsukai Agasha Enshoku in disguise. She was killed by Shimizu, and the Emperor rewarded Shimizu with his own family within the Lion Clan. Bearers of Jade, pp. 97-98 Secrets of the Lion, pp. 87-88 Hantei XXII choose Doji Makiko as his new bride. Emerald Champion In 811 the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Ryobu, unexpectedly won the tournament of the Emerald Champion. Hantei XXII announced his son would marry Ryobu's sister, allowing the Crane maintain a strong position in a political climate dominated by the Scorpion and Lion. Imperial Histories 2, p. 155 His son became Emperor in 821. Way of the Phoenix, p. 41 Return of the Ki-Rin In 815 a force of tainted barbarians had invaded Rokugan crossing at the northern edge of the Kaiu Wall. They had defeated the Crab army who attempted to stop them, and several Crab generals committed seppuku for their failure. During the final month of the Imperial Winter Court at Otosan Uchi, appeared Shinjo Nishijin, bearing official travel papers endorsed by the Master of Air. The Unicorn Clan Champion told about the Return of the Ki-Rin, and produced the sandalwood fan. Doji Ryobu recognized it and welcomed the descendants of the Ki-Rin Clan back to Rokugan. In 816 the combined efforts of the Phoenix, Fox, Crane, and Miya convinced Hantei XXII to grant the Unicorn a place within the Imperial Court. This year Ide Suari presented the Emperor with a breeding pair of Otaku Steeds, and the Emperor commanded the Lion to end their war against the Unicorn. During the Winter Court of 816 the Unicorn were officially recognized as a Great Clan equal to the other six. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 156-157 Notable Events The following notable events occured during the reign of Hantei XXII: * 743 - Maho-tsukai plot against the Emperor thwarted. Shimizu family of the Lion Clan founded * 815 - Return of the Ki-Rin Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 15 * 816 - Acceptance of the Unicorn Clan Way of the Unicorn, p. 38 Category:Imperial Leaders